This Love Will Never Fade
by GoddessofTricks
Summary: Sarah received an urgent call from Hoggle 20 years after she defeated Jareth and his Labyrinth. Jareth is going into the Fade. JS


**Warning: Major Character death and major feels. This story is sad, so don't blame me if you cry.**

 **This is dedicated to the great David Bowie. R.I.P. Starman, you'll always be the Goblin King.**

Sarah had been doing some spring cleaning, when suddenly she came across an old box. Curiously she opened the box and saw only two objects, a music box, and a little red book. Sarah reaches for the music box first, staring at it wistfully. The music box  
contained a girl with curly brown hair and an elegant white ball gown. Sarah wound up the music box gently, closing her as as she took in the soft melody playing.

Sarah felt a few stray tears cascade gently down her cheeks as the song came to an end, wishing she could see Jareth again. It was always times like these when Sarah wondered what would it have been like if she had accepted the King's offer. But it was  
too late. Sarah hadn't seen Jareth in twenty years.

Sarah offten searched for ways to contact Jareth but after a while gave up on it thinking he wouldn't want to see her again. After all, she had rejected his offer, too naive to see what he was offering. Sarah often wondered if Jareth even remembered,  
and if so, did he still love her? _No, he's probably forgotten all about me._

Suddenly, there was a shimmering in the mirror as Sarah gazed at it curiously. The mirror had not glimmered liked this in years, but she knew it was her friends from the Labyrinth. Sarah had kept contact with her friends for as long as she could, but  
onceshe got into college the visits gradually became less frequent.

Suddenly, Hoggle had appeared in the mirror looking desperate and disheveled. "Sarah, please, you have to come here quick. Jareth is dying and would like to see you. I wouldn't ask you to do this if it weren't serious." Sarah took in Hoggle's appearanceand  
the information he had just given her. _Jareth's dying?_ Then, in her shock all she could do was give him a nod, and stepthrough the portal, into the familiar world for the first time in twenty years.

Sarah realized she was back in Jareth's castle. Sarah followed Hoggle as he lead her through the halls. Sarah took notice of the sober silence. There were no longer goblins running around causing chaos. Instead the goblins walked aroundwith theirheads  
hung low in despair. Nobody acknowledged Sarah's presence, although there was the occasional glance and the whispering, "There she is, the Lady Who Ate the Peach And Forgot Everything, The Champion!"

Eventually, Hoggle stopped at a closed door, "Well Sarah, he's in there. I'll wait out here for you." "Okay. Thank you Hoggle." Slowly and gently Sarah opened the door, gently peering in. Inside the room, there was anextravagantbed filled

with silk bed sheets and various pillows. This lead Sarah to believe this was Jareth's bedroom. Sarah quietly walked towards the bed and saw a pale figure lying in the center. The only sign of life coming from him was the shallow rise and fallof  
his chest. Sarah then realized this was Jareth. Jareth had looked the same as he did all those years ago, the only sign of him aging was the occasional strand of gray hairs.

Sarah gently grasped his hand as Jareth stirred a little. He tried tosit up but instead his head fell back onto the pillow, too weak to move. "Sarah precious," He croaked. "I'm so glad you could make it. Oh gods I missed you,love." Sarah's

eyes glistened with tears, "I missed you too." She confessed truthfully. Jareth tried speaking again, wheezing a little. "You haven't changed a bit. You're still the most beautiful thing I've ever had the privilege ofseeing." This caused Sarah  
/to burst out crying even more. "Before I go, I want you to know that I would have turned the world upside down for you, had you just asked. I love you my precious queen." Tears poured down Sarah face as she croakedout, "I love you too." And

with that Jareth sighed out his last breath, shuddering as he died.

Sarah cried even harder, if that was even possible. She hugged his body as she poured her heart out. "Please don't go! I don't want you to go! Please, I love you!" Sarah felt a gentle tug on her as Hoggle tried to gently pry her offJareth's body.

Sarah went with him willingly as he lead her back through the portal and into her world.

Once she was back in her room, Sarah collapsed onto her bed and cried. Sarah felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Sarah cried out the most heart wrenching cries one could only imagine.

That is when she noticed the letter sitting on her bed, as if by magic,it had appeared there. Sarah picked it up and read it.

 _Sarah,_

 _My most precious love, I'm sorry for being so cruel to you. I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought you had wanted a villian. Now I realize that was wrong of me._

 _I hope you're living the life you deserve. I wish I could have spent it with you. I would have given you everything you yearned for. We would have had the most beautiful family together. And I would have moved the stars for you._

 _I am going into the Fade now, I am at peace. The only regret I have is not being able to live my life with you. But know that no matter what, I will always love you. For death cannot stop love._

 _You are my precious mortal. My beautiful queen. My Juliet to my Romeo. My other half, soulmate, my heart. But most of all, you're the love of my life and I will always love you._

 _You're eternally loyal lover._

 _Jareth._

Sarah stared at the letter as she read it for the second time. Her tears stained the page as her hands shook. Sarah cried as she wished to have him back, knowing it was impossible.

 _I love you too Jareth..._

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this. I hope you liked it. Pm me if you saw the little reference in here and if you know where it's from.**


End file.
